The Inner Workings Of A Star
by VoiceInMyHead
Summary: "Finn Hudson knows  according to him  that there is not a lot on his mind." Rated T for sexual refferences and some swear words. Inspired by two pictures, which I do not own.
1. Prolouge

Inspired by these pictures:

http:/s3**(dot)**amazonaws**(dot)**com/**(dot)**datatumblr**(dot)**com/tumblr_l6z6dkGWr21qa4jiro1_1280**(dot)**jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=0RYTHV9YYQ4W5Q3HQMG2&Expires=1282923109&Signature=W1oYGQjObkqnJou9r7j0KpKDw9E%3D

http:/s3**(dot)**amazonaws**(dot)**com/data**(dot)**tumblr**(dot)**com/tumblr_l6z6dkGWr21qa4jiro1_1280**(dot)**jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=0RYTHV9YYQ4W5Q3HQMG2&Expires=1282923443&Signature=2LSa45ElA%2BvBqYw3VoaCzIi7qgs%3D

Rachel Hudson likes to think of herself as a clear thinking, open minded, free willed person. Strong and independent, that's who she is (at least she thinks so.) The proud holder of the infamous motto "a woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle", it's no surprise she taken to marching with her head high and purpose clear and well, slapping her offender.

Rachel Berry can be wrong though.

Finn Hudson knows (according to him) that there is not a lot on his mind. He understands and accepts that he… well, isn't very smart. Thinking is a so called foreign specify to him and he didn't really learn new words or their meaning until Rachel came on the scene. He likes to think of himself as a laid back, easy going kind of guy, with not too much on his mind and if there is, nothing important.

Oh how wrong you are Finn Hudson.


	2. A Mini Note

Hey guys,

Firstly, I'm really sorry the links were mistyped in the last chapter. Here's Rachel's:

http:/s3**(dot)**amazonaws**(dot)**com/data**(dot)**tumblr**(dot)**com/tumblr_l6zhto9YiQ1qa4jiro1_1280**(dot)**jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=0RYTHV9YYQ4W5Q3HQMG2&Expires=1282955296&Signature=hUdTq84P0UNXW2Jguwwp%2Ftdekms%3D

And Finn's:

http:/s3**(dot)**amazonaws**(dot)**com/data**(dot)**tumblr**(dot)**com/tumblr_l6z6dkGWr21qa4jiro1_1280**(dot)**jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=0RYTHV9YYQ4W5Q3HQMG2&Expires=1282954942&Signature=Syq44bS5jJ23VcYkgayq%2FeJV26w%3D

VoiceInMyHead


	3. Finn: Beat Of His Own Heart

**Chapter One**

**Finn Hudson**

**Rachel – **Smiling softly, Rachel bent down to pick up her lit homework, only to find her met Finn's as she stood up. Avoiding thee clear, fluttery feeling in her stomach, she forced her hot hot hot chocolate brown orbs to fly away from his soul searching eyes. Walking away she leaned back, just a tad, only to see his head hung in disappointment. Shivering slightly she gripped her arms, if she had known about this sudden chill in the air she would have grabbed her sweater from her locker.

As Finn stared at his unrequited lover he groaned. She really had to stop occupying his thoughts. Or wearing those damn short skirts.

**Dance – **He can't dance. And he knows, oh he knows. He tries though. He really does try. Sometimes he even lays out those black stick on feet in his mind, so he just might get the steps right. So he tries, he really does try, in his head.

**Bowling – **The mailman didn't work, evidently. So when the time comes, when Rachel comes into school wearing another fabulous Berry Tweed Skirt™ Finn has to search his brain for a disgustingly wrong thing, while his tongue skim over his lips, just as he manages to get the perfect view of her round and perky ass. His Mom naked? Dead kittens? Lindsey Lohan? Bowling? Gir-

Bowling.

"Bowling calms me down, right? So it's worth a long shot… that's good right?" He mused; as Rachel's long dark hair spilled over her pony and fell onto her boobs.

"Okay, I pick up the ball. Walking over to the ramp I kick the ball thingy like I always do, for good luck. Lean back, head in, shoulders square I lift and BAM! Strike! Everybody cheering and Rachel ran up and jumped up and starts to-

MAILMAN MAILMAN MAILMAN!"

**Drums – **Bah bah buh bah duh duh dah bum bah duh dum dum. Duh duh duh duh duh duh dum. Duh duh duh duh duh duh dum. Duh duh duh duh –

"FINN! FINN! MISTER FINN HUDSON! YOU BETTER GET YOUR-"

Finn groaned and started towards the kitchen, where his mom was staring there, arms crossed across her chest and foot tapping precociously. "Finn Hudson. This is the last an final time you will ever and mean ever do something so sadistic and-

"Mom, what does sadistic mean?"

-Cruel. Do you ever think about what it feels like for those poor, poor teens who you are constantly abusing and _blah blah blah blah…?"_

By this time Finn had tuned out to his mother and began to compose a new beat inside his mind. Bah bum dah dum dum dah duh duh duh dum bah-

"FINN! Are you even listening to ME!"

"Yea mom. Sure…"

**Music **– Rachel's soothing vocals pierced the open, suffocating silence. "!" She sang, holding the note as long as she could (which was rather long) and looked at Finn expectantly, hope adorning the depths of her eyes. "Finn?" She asked hesitantly, her fiery orbs searching his face for any sign of distress or fear. Finn quickly regained his poker face though and snapped out of his stupor. Rachel sighed; his lack of consciousness was rather irritating. "Finn. FINN. FINN! Will you please pay attention?" He smiled, sending shivers down her backbone. "Sure Rach. Anything for you." He barely even realised his words before they flew out of his mouth.

Damn these distracting music sheets.

**Chicken **– "Hey Rach." Finn said, giving his girlfriend (!) a simplistic yet brilliant half grin. Rachel swallowed down the rest of here food and gave Finn a dazzling smile, who was already staring at her chicken salad with wide wide eyes. The smile though, which was shining through her melodic voice had floated to his brain and by instinct he looked up. By the sight of her plump, perfect lips with a slight smear of dressing he nearly lost himself. Never had she looked so dirty with food that was not of the sweet variety. She looked even hotter than his Thanksgiving fantasy. Leaning over he stretched his long arm and swiped the dressing of her lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to. Rach I really, really, really-"

Unfortunately for Finn, they were interrupted by Mercedes, who apparently didn't appreciated a real life movie cliché playing out in front of her, while she was eating carbs.

Thank god for changing room showers.


End file.
